The Joker's New Enemy
by Neonculr
Summary: Jo's parents were in league with the Joker and are killed in a fire. She works on the side of justice and tries to bring him down. The Teen Titans then start looking for the new hero. Will she be able to take him down despite the danger? Will she survive? Will the Titans catch her? What will she do now that her world has been turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Sup mai readerz? Ok, I just wanted to write another Teen Titans fanfiction on a whim, so here you go ^_^ P.S., I know pretty much nothing about the Joker, so please bear with me :\

I woke up and sighed. Another nightmare. Ever since the incident, I've been living in this... whatever you call it. A makeshift home. A box. Being 16 and alone sucks. It's been about three weeks since the fire. I still couldn't believe my parents were in league with the Joker. I stood up and began to walk towards the orphanage, where my brother was. I made him go. He would be safe there.

"Alright. I'm going to go to Lita's house."

"But sis, what if-"

"That won't happen. My friends won't snitch. I know who to trust." And with that, I left.

I opened the gate to her apartments and walked through the complex. I knocked on her door, and she opened it. Before she could scream, I covered her mouth and walked inside, closing the door behind me.

"Jo! Oh-my-gosh-how-are-you-alive-you-died-in-the-fire-they-found-your-body-and-you're-dead!" She was talking a mile a minute.

"I ran away. Boy's safe at the moment. He's at the orphanage."

"But-seriously-how-are-you-alive? Even-if-you-escaped-the-fire-how-did-you-hide-from-the-police-and-the-big-guys?"

"I'm hiding out in my secret place. I built a little... makeshift home."

"But Jo I still don't understand. Why do you need to hide and run? Aren't you innocent?"

"I am. The police and the FBI are after me because of what I know. When I was younger, about Boy's age, they began teaching me the things they know. I've been in training for eight years, and I know the codes and passwords to everything. All I have to do is wait for the right time when the Joker's pawns make a move. Unlike my parents, I'm on the side of justice."

"So... you're using their information against them?"

"Exactly."

"So now down to business. I need a couple favors."

"Anything."

"Don't tell anyone anything. Trust nobody. Not even your mother."

"Ok."

"Also, is it ok if I shower here? I haven't showered since the incident."

"Yeah. I'll make some food, too."

"Thanks. You're the best sister ever." I said. Lita wasn't really my sister. She was my bestest friend in the whole wide world, and I trust her with my life.

I washed my long blonde hair with shampoo and conditioner, and washed by body with soap. I dried myself with a towel, and felt clean for the first time in three weeks. I used the special things from my backpack to go incognito. I used some special spray to make my hair jet black, and contacts to make my emerald green eyes brown. I twirled it into a bun and put a hat over, hiding the bun. Then I put on some fake eyelashes.

I walked out of the bathroom and Lita almost dropped the plate.

"Geez Jo! Almost gave me a heart attack. If you're gonna go incognito, at least warn me."

"Sorry. Is that sausage and bacon?" I asked, reaching towards the plate.

Lita smacked my hand and said, "No meat until you eat something healthy."

"Litaaaaa!"

"Here, eat this." She said, handing me a piece of celery.

"But Lita, I don't like celery. Can I at least have an apple of something?"

"If you eat three pieces of celery, you can have an apple."

"What about the bacon?"

"Either eight pieces of celery or a whole apple and three celery's."

"Litaaaaaaaa."

"Eat." She said, putting the celery in front of me.

"Fine." I said, biting into some celery. I hurriedly ate three pieces, and then ate the juicy apple down to the core. Then, I ate the whole package of bacon, and two packs of sausage.

"Alright. I have to go see Jaden. I'll report back later." I said, standing up.

I hugged Lita and she said, "Jo, you're skinny as a skeleton! You were already skinny before so... this really took a toll on you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I've been in worse situations that this. I'll be fine. I promise." And with that, I left.

I went a couple blocks over into another apartment complex. I walked up to the door and knocked. Jaden answered.

"Yes?" She said.

"It's me."

"Who are you?"

"Is anyone home?"

"No. Why?"

I looked around to make sure nothing was around and whispered, "It's me, Jo."

Jaden went wide eyed and let me inside. She shut the door and asked, "How are you alive?"

I explained to Jaden exactly what I told Lita.

"So then, why are you here?" She asked.

"I need you to tell Sam, Loran, Lisa, and Lesli I'm alright. Explain to them what's going to happen, and tell them this: trust nobody but each other. Alright?"

"Got it."

"I already told Lita, so you can trust her too."

"Alright."

"I have to go now. I can't stay in one place for too long. Bye."

I hugged her, and then set off for the streets.

I walked around, looking for any familiar faces. I headed to the ghetto part of town, where most of my... information comes from. After surveying the area, I headed to the bar and got in with my mother's ID. I look just like her when incognito.

I sat down on a stool and took off my trench coat, revealing my tank top and short shorts. I secured my backpack and started talking to people. I spotted my target, and sent flirtatious glances his way.

"Would you like a drink ma'am?" The barista asked.

"No thank you." I said. Hey, I'm not a delinquent. I vowed to myself that I would never smoke or drink.

My target stumbled over to me and sat down on the stool next to me. I noticed the suitcase in his hand and confirmed he was the correct target.

"Hey sexy." He sputtered.

"Hey there handsome." I said seductively. "You look like a smart man." I said, looking at his suit.

"Yeah. I'm pretty smart." The man then smiled. Ok, this dude was smashed. He ordered a couple more drinks and chugged them.

"So big guy, do you think you can show he how smart you are?" I asked, tracing the opening of his suit with my fingertip. I hated doing this so much, but it got the job done. Don't worry, I'm still a virgin. I haven't even had my first kiss yet.

"Heheh, y-yeah. I'll sow yeh my intellergince, sweet thang." Geez, this guy was completely smashed.

I led him to an abandoned apartment building and opened the door. The man put his briefcase down by the door and I told him to sit on the couch. I took off my hat, trench coat, and backpack, and then let down my hair. I looked at him seductively, and walked over, swinging my hips a little as I walked towards him. I pushed him down and said, "I think I want more than your intelligence." Then I pressed two fingers to his mouth, using them to imitate lips. I slowly and silently pinpointed where to hit, then quickly jabbed his neck. He fell unconscious and I whispered, "Night night, handsome." I picked up my stuff, put my hair up again, took the briefcase, and then disappeared without a word.

The next day, I was a redhead with freckles and blue eyes. I walked into a little cafe and watched the news. Turns out I scored better than I had hoped. Not only did the briefcase have the documents I needed, but there was also ten thousand dollars, a Rolex watch, a few gold necklaces, diamond rings, about 50 top secret codes the Joker was looking for, and a golden cross necklace. I had also discovered a secret compartment filled with names and information about other targets. I looked up at the TV, and the news was on.

"... Yesterday a wanted man was found unconscious in an abandoned apartment complex in Jump City. The man was rumored to be in league with the Joker, but nothing has been confirmed. The man says, 'I was tricked by a mysterious woman. I have no clue who she is, but I will let my friends know now, beware of the beautiful lady.' Nobody knows who this woman is, but locals of Jump City are naming her 'Lady Justice'. Whoever you are, Lady Justice, the people of Jump City and the world thank you for protecting us."

On the other side of the city...

"Man, this Lady Justice is doing our job and stealing the spotlight!" A half robot man said, frustrated.

"I think we should try to find this Lady of Justice and tell her to please stop." A red haired alien girl said.

"I think we should find her, and be all like 'hey, you mess with the Teen Titans, and you're asking for trouble!' Right Raven?" A green boy yelled.

A purple haired girl, attempting to read, looked up, and looked down again, seemingly uninterested.

The leader of the group, who had been silent the whole time, spoke up. "I think we should let her join the Titans." He declared.

All of them froze. The half robotic man said, "Are you out of your spiky headed mind? Who knows who this chick is! She was able to take down a most wanted man and not leave a trace! Who knows what she's capable of!"

"Yeah!" The green one piped up.

"Exactly. If she joins the Titans, we could take down evil a lot more. Think about it."

The robotic man, the green boy, and the alien girl all looked at their leader, contemplating his idea, but still sticking with their own.

In the cafe...

I paid for my meal and thanked the waiter, then took to the streets. Today my target was number 0336921, a very important businessman that dealt with a lot of the Joker's dirty money. I headed to the company as I checked over my plan once more. I slipped on some gloves, thin enough to be mistaken as skin, but thick enough to hide fingerprints.

I had a box filled with red wine and walked up to the front desk.

"I have a package for 'the boss'." I said, giving the desk lady a knowing look.

Her eyes widened and she pressed a button on the intercom. "Boss, your package is here."

"Aah, finally! Send em' up!" The voice from the other line said.

"He's on floor 27, room 5."

"Thank you." I said, walking towards the elevator. I went over my plan once again, and readied myself.

I knocked on the door and in an innocent voice I said, "Um, I have your package, sir."

"Come in." The voice said.

I pretended to struggle, but got the door open. I pretended the box was too heavy for me as I made my legs shake. "W-where do I put it, sir?"

The man got up and headed towards me. "Oh! I-its ok, sir! It's my job, s-so please just tell me where to put it."

"It's alright doll. Just let me see it."

I pretended to be embarrassed and said, "O-okay sir."

He took the box and put it on a nearby table. I bowed my head to the man, then pretended to leave. I knew what he would do.

"Hey doll, can you do me a favor?" He asked.

I turned around and said, "S-sure! Anything, sir."

"Can you pour me a glass?" He asked, sitting in his chair and taking out a glass.

"Y-yes sir." I said, grabbing a bottle. I walked forward a little, and dropped the glass. I sank to my knees and pretended to cry. "I-I'm so sorry sir! I'm such a klutz! I-I'll clean it up. I picked up a piece of glass and put a drop of the wine on the glove, making it seem like I cut my finger. "Ouch!" I yelled, holding my finger.

The man knelt down next to me and said, "What's wrong, doll?"

"I-I cut my finger." I said, showing him.

"Don't worry doll. I'll get a band-aid."

"T-thank you, sir." I said.

He gently put a band-aid on my finger, and I looked up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "You're very kind, sir."

I waited until he hugged me back, then I jabbed him. He fell unconscious, and I searched his desk. I took all of the papers, every last one, and put them in the box. I took a USB from my necklace and took all of the files from the computer. I took the SIM card from his phone and I took his laptop, after disabling the tracking system. I put all of it in the box and walked out, not leaving a trace.

"What took you so long?" The desk lady asked.

"My boss messed up and sent him the wrong order. He yelled at me for a long time and just let me leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm used to it." I said, giving a small smile and leaving.

Back at my makeshift home, I analyzed all of the files and paperwork. Like the idiot he is, he put all of his passwords on a post-it, so I was able to get into files easily. After getting the information I needed, I put everything into one file in the depths of the laptop. Not even the best hackers could break into it. Since the laptop was clean and everything was transported out of the USB, I decided I would use them for my research.

Since it was only noon, I decided I might as well get another target. I changed into a brunette and left after making a plan.

When I got to my destination, it turned out there was five targets meeting. I signed up with the last target's name and entered the meeting.

"Hey, you're not Dekison." One man said.

"Mr. Dekison is unwell and has sent me as a representative. I am sorry for not alerting you sooner."

"Alright then."

Just before the meeting started, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. What I really did was I tainted the coffee machine to they would all pass out one minute before the meeting was over. One, so I can discover the plan of action the Joker is taking, and two, so all the paperwork necessary is taken out of the briefcases.

Using the information from the documents I stole, I was able to participate in the meeting the way Mr. Dekison would have. I looked at the clock, and counted down the seconds. Just then, they all slumped over, unconscious. I took out my briefcase form the first target, and put all the documents inside. I loaded everything from their laptops on the USB, put every last paper in the briefcase, and took the SIM cards from their cell phones. Since I was still wearing the gloves, I was able to leave without a trace.

I analyzed all of the documents and files and got a mountain of information. Now my progress would be sped up at almost triple the speed. I used some special spray to put some red streaks on my hair, and then went out for some celebratory pizza.

The news was on and they were talking about me again.

"Today, Lady Justice managed to take down six wanted men in league with the Joker. We still have no clues of who this woman might be, for she leaves no trace wherever she goes. Whoever you are, we thank you, Lady Justice."

I smiled to myself and took another bite of pizza.

"Man, this Lady Justice is gonna run us out of town!" Someone yelled. I looked over, and saw Cyborg from the Teen Titans.

"Cyborg, I do not believe the Lady of Justice is trying to harm us." Starfire said.

I stopped listening to the conversation and looked at my watch. I gasped, put the money for the pizza on the table, and then ran out of the parlor to the bank. I hid in an alley and turned my hair black, then waited for the boom.

BOOM!

Robin POV:

"Titans GO!" I yelled. We ran/flew to the bank and began fighting the robbers.

We knocked many of them down, but I noticed one disappear in the dust. I ran after him, and just before I tackled him, a girl with jet black hair jumped through the cloud of dust and got him. She ripped something from around his neck then took the suitcase full of stolen money. She opened it, took some papers, closed it, and grew it to me with all the money inside.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The people call me Lady Justice." She said. Then, she disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"So that's Lady Justice..." I said, the dust soon cleared and the robbers were caught. TV crews interviewed us and asked about the man Lady Justice beat.

"I didn't beat him. Lady Justice did. I do not know who she is or where she went, but I do know one thing. She's after something, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad." Then, I went to Titans Tower with my team.

Jo POV:

I watched the interview on the laptop and laughed. Then I analyzed the documents and used the USB from the man's necklace when something came up. It was a newspaper.

'Teen Titans Searching for Lady Justice!'

Oh no. This is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): Hey guys! So... here's the second chapter! If you're still here, you rock! Well, here you go!

I stared in silence at the headline. This is bad, this is bad, this is very very bad! If I'm caught or discovered, it's over. I looked at the time. 5 o'clock. It was time to go to the bar again. I decided black hair was fine and put in hazel contacts. I threw my trench coat over my shoulders and headed downtown.

After collecting information from my sources, I headed to the bar. This target was in the Joker's ring of trusted allies. I would have to be flawless.

I hung up my trench coat, revealing a sleek red dress of my mothers. It showed plenty of the bust and hugged my figure, but didn't show too much. I sat down at my favorite barstool and watch my already drunk target stumble over.

"Hey there beautiful. Don't you know that's ol' Sara Estes' dress?"

"Is it sinful to steal from a dead woman?" I asked.

"Not as sinful as stealing from a living man and taking his wife."

"Ooh, we have a bad boy." I said, touching his arm.

"Badder than you think."

"I like that." I said seductively. I bought him some Everclear and he chugged it down, becoming immediately smashed.

"So you wanna go to my place?" he sputtered.

"How about my place? It's closer." I said, winking at him.

I let him to the abandoned apartments and did the same thing as the first target. The only thing I did differently was instead of pressure points, I used paralyzer on my fingers. I took his briefcase and the SIM card from his phone. I searched him for anything of value and found a USB. I took it, put on my trench coat, and headed back to my shelter.

I had discovered an unknown URL in the documents from the briefcase, and searched it up. It was a website about me.

'Lady Justice saves the day!'

'Lady Justice, who is she?'

'Lady Justice strikes again!'

Those were the typical headlines on the site. After a thorough search on the website, I closed the tab and plugged in the USB. Pictures and files popped up on the screen. They all revolved around me. I clicked on a file titled 'possible subjects' and searched the pictures. I wasn't in there. I then clicked on 'denied subjects'. I wasn't there either.

I then saw a file titled 'X'. I clicked on it, and a password box popped up. I typed in six letters and two numbers from one of the documents and looked at the file. I froze.

'In Loving Memory of Jo Estes, My Best Friend.'

I looked at the page and it was filled with pictures of him and my friends. A couple funny face ones, a cupcake to the face one, and some of just me. I looked at the picture in the center, and tears welled in my eyes. It was a picture of Shawn and I doing a heart with our hands. Shawn was my best friend, and my target's son.

It was about 11 o'clock when I finished collecting information, so I decided to go to sleep.

I woke up at about 10 a.m., a lot earlier than I expected. I used my fingers to brush my hair and put teal streaks in it. I put in blue contacts, and then went out for a stroll. I brought my utility belt with smoke bombs and shuriken's, just in case.

I was looking around when I saw someone that looked familiar.

'That's Robert Hawkins!' I screamed in my head. 'I just gotta improv this!' I put on a fake earpiece then tied my hair up. I then walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Robert Hawkins?" I asked.

"Depends who's asking."

"My name is Veronica. I work for Mr. Napier. He has asked me to locate you and guide you to a meeting place." I said. I had no clue who Mr. Napier was, but I saw it in one of the documents.

Robert's eyes widened, then he nodded.

"Mr. Napier has asked for the meeting place to be a bit casual, is that alright?" I asked.

Robert nodded once again, and I led him to the bar. I ordered water and an Everclear, as to not seem suspicious. I took the water and gave him the drink. They looked exactly the same, so he thought I had the same thing he did. After chugging down a few glasses Robert seemed to be very highly intoxicated, but tried his best to hide it. I touched the earpiece and said, "Mr. Hawkings, Mr. Napier has changed the location. Is it alright if we go there?" I said.

Robert nodded and stood up, wobbling quite a bit. I walked out of the bar and let him to an alley. Once in the alley, I put him in a chokehold and waited for him to pass out. I searched him, and after getting anything of value, I took his cell phone and disabled the tracker. I phoned the police and made sure they arrested him before leaving. I made sure absolutely no police man or woman saw me as I left.

I plugged in a USB Robert had and it proved to be worthless. I tracked all of the calls and listened to them, when I got the scoop of the century. I found out where the Joker was, and he was attacking Titans Tower tomorrow night. I closed my laptop and headed downtown.

I opened the door to a small shop and walked inside. The owner ran out, and all color drained from his face.

"B-but how? You're dead!" He sputtered.

This guy thinks' I'm my mother. Perfect. I put five thousand dollars on the counter and said, "Give me the best you've got." I said. "Do not tell anyone I was here, or I will personally make you go through far worse than I have."

"Y-yes ma'am."

This store was the manufacturer of all of the Teen Titan's weapons. I needed something good to beat the Joker.

The owner came out with a gun type object.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a special type of gun. It is absolutely silent, and depending on where you hit your target, it can paralyze them, hypnotize them, and even kill them."

"Ok, so where should I hit to paralyze them?" I asked.

"The heart. If you hit them anywhere else, it will have no effect. If you hit them in the neck, it will kill them, and if you hit them in the head, you can hypnotize them."

I took the gun and said, "Where can I hide it?"

"Pretty much anywhere."

"Thanks Marty." I said, walking out of the store. I strapped the gun to my hip and went to a small cafe. The news was on, and the headline said, 'Breaking News! Lady Justice Identity case has discovered her name is Veronica!'

"It was discovered earlier today that Lady Justice, who has recently caught Robert Hawking, has told her name to this man. He said, 'She tricked me. That Veronica is a slippery one.' Now I can proudly say thank you, Veronica, for saving Jump City and assisting the world yet again."

I laughed a little. I paid for the meal and took to the streets. That man really believed me. It was funny, and really good at the same time. Now everybody would be searching for 'Veronica'.

I sat down on a park bench and listened to all of the sounds. Kids playing, parents laughing, birds chirping. It was peaceful. After awhile I got up and went to the pizza parlor.

I sat down at a table and heard the Teen Titans arguing over what type of pizza to get. I laughed a little and looked at the menu. A waitress came up and I asked for a large pepperoni pizza.

As I waited for the pizza to cook, I began to play with my fingers.

"Hey, that girl looks really lonely..." I heard.

I pretended not to notice and looked out the window. I thought about the 'In Loving Memory' page. I thought about the picture and tears welled in my eyes. I can never talk to Shawn again...

_I was in my room reading when I heard something outside. I cracked open my window and listened._

Shawn was holding a match and I saw puddles of gasoline surrounding the house.

"Do it, boy, before we get caught!" Shawn's father said.

Shawn looked at the match, then at his father. Tears were in his eyes as he struggled.

"I can't..." Shawn said.

"Fine! Then I'll do it you worthless coward!" His father said, taking the match and pushing him.

I immediately picked up my emergency backpack and coat. I gathered some cash and grabbed my parents disguise and spy kit, then got my brothers emergency backpack.

I then picked up my brother out of his bed, careful not to wake him, and ran to my secret place out the back door. I watched my house and everything I owned go up in flames, taking my parents with it.

If Shawn ever saw me, due to the Joker's rules, he had to assassinate me. That's why I can't ever see him again.

Robin POV:

"Hey, that girl looks really lonely..." Beast Boy said.

I looked over and saw a girl twiddling her thumbs sitting by herself.

"She does." Raven said, looking up.

"Go talk to her, Robin." Cyborg said, nudging me.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Friend Robin, you are the brave one." Starfire said.

"Fine." I said, getting up. I walked over to the girl and was about to tap her shoulder, but she got up and ran out, crying.

"Robin, what did you do?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

Jo POV:

I was looking out the window and remembering what had happened when I saw him. We made eye contact, and that was it. I ran out of the parlor crying.

I ran nowhere in particular. I definitely didn't go to my secret place, in case someone followed. Suddenly, someone caught my wrist.

"Jo? Is that you?" The person asked.

"Shawn?" I said.

Shawn turned me around and hugged me. I hugged him back and began to cry more. After a minute I heard something clack on the sidewalk. I looked, and there was a dagger. I pushed Shawn and wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I just stood there in silence until Shawn dropped to his knees and said, "I-I can't. I can't kill the person I love..."

"S-Shawn? A-are you serious? This is not funny!" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. If he loves me, that throws everything out of whack.

"I-I'm sorry."

Suddenly my heart stopped. I stopped breathing. I stopped moving. My mind drifted off to a memory.

_"Jo, dear, I don't want you to be friends with Shawn anymore." My mother said._

"But, why mommy?" I asked. I was only eight years old.

"Because if he falls in love with you, lots of people will die, including you." She said.

"Why? I don't understand."

"Our families have been in a feud for as long as I can remember. If Shawn's father finds out he loves you, if he does fall in love with you, his father will blow up in a temper tantrum."

"But mommy, I don't love Shawn. He's just my best friend."

"Alright, but if he does fall in love with you, you are in charge of your brother's safety."

"Okay mommy."

Everything faded to white and a faint voice said to me, "You will accomplish great things. Now is not your time, but it will come. You will be tested to the best of your abilities, but it is your choice what to do."

My heart started beating, I was able to breathe, and I opened my eyes. Shawn was on his knees repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again. I looked around and saw a clock. 2 p.m.

"Shawn, we can't see each other anymore." I said.

"What? But Jo, I don't care about the feud. We can run away and start a new life!"

"I can't. I have some things I have to take care of, and, I'm only 16. I don't want to set anything in stone yet."

"What? What do you mean? Don't you-"

"I don't love you, Shawn."

(A/N): Ooh, cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon. Okay, ima start the next chapter. M'kay, bai!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): ... Dunno what to say. REVIEW! ...That's about it. -_-

"B-but Jo, I-I thought-"

"Shawn, we can't see each other anymore. You should probably get back to your friends before they get suspicious." I said, turning.

Shawn grabbed my hand. I looked at him as he began to stand up. He looked into my eyes and said, "Is there someone else?"

"No." I said flatly.

"Then, do you think, you could try?"

"Shawn-"

He squeezed my hand. "Jo, I'm asking you... to love me." His voice broke, and I felt my heart break.

I was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry." I said, tears forming again.

"Jo, please..."

"I can't. I can't I just can't!" I yelled. I tried to break free, but Shawn tightened his grip.

"No..." He said.

"What?"

"I lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again." He said, looking at me.

I pulled again and said, "Shawn, let me go!"

He held me tighter and began pulling me. I kicked him in the back and he fell over, quickly getting up and trying to grab me. I back flipped and kicked him in the face. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, then flipped me over onto my back. I struggled to get up, and he punched me in the stomach, bringing me to my knees. I punched him in the face, but to no effect. He grabbed my shoulders, but was hit in the back with a bomb.

A flash of red and green went by, and I saw Shawn fighting Robin.

They were throwing things and jumping off buildings, and soon disappeared from view. I forced myself up and shook a little. Shawn has gotten stronger. A lot stronger.

I heard something hit the ground behind me and turned around. Robin stood there, a few feet from me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

'He doesn't know who I am. Good. Anyway, I'm not taking any chances.' I reached for my smoke bombs, but Robin threw something and it hit the pouch, setting them off all at once. My hip hurt from them all exploding, but I had to go. I started running, but Robin appeared in front of me and punched my stomach. I dropped to my knees and coughed up a little blood. This guy was strong too. I held my stomach in pain. Two blows did a number. I coughed again, and touched my head to the ground.

I felt a hand on my back and groaned. I forced myself to get up and took a fighting stance. Robin narrowed his eyes and I went to punch him. He dodged it and I fell over. Geez, I'm weak. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My stomach was hurting too badly.

Robin picked me up and I weakly hit his chest.

"Put me down..."

He didn't say anything and kept walking. I hit him one more time, but I quickly gave up. I put my head on his shoulder and waited for something to happen. Next thing I know, I was asleep.

I woke up and groaned. My stomach hurt, my back hurt, my hip hurt, and my arm hurt. I groaned and opened my eyes. 'Where... am I?'

I looked around the strange room. I heard voices, and my heartbeat quickened. I became aware of a beeping noise, and looked at the heart monitor. My heartbeat quickened more. I took the needles and wires out and heard a long beep. In the other room, there was the sound of something slamming against something else. I looked for a way out, and saw the window. I ran towards it, and saw the only way I would survive was if I jumped into the water. I heard footsteps, and decided it was better than being caught. I jumped out the window just before the door opened.

I dove into the water and waited to float to the top. I broke the surface, and began swimming to the shore.

I was breathing heavily and pain raced through my body, but I had to get to the shelter. I crept through the shadows of Jump City and remained undetected.

As soon as I got there, I put in some red dye and sapphire contacts. I put on some freckles and changed my clothes. I wore a black tank top and some dark skinny jeans. My black and white DC's were wet, but they were my favorite shoes. I wore them most of the time.

I sat down and sighed. After bandaging myself up and taking some aspirin, I skimmed through the data in my computer and closed it. Nothing for today. Apparently I spent the night in Titan's Tower. What a waste of time. Now I have much less time to prepare.

Robin POV:

I was with Cyborg and Beast Boy examining the girl's results when her heartbeat quickened. It got faster, and then stopped. I slammed my fist onto the table and ran in, but she was gone. I heard a splash and ran to the opened window. I saw her, and just when I was about to jump out after her, I heard Raven.

"Robin, there's something I have to tell you."

By the look on her face, I could tell it was about the girl. I followed her into the living room, Cyborg and BB following.

"That girl, she's been through a lot. Since this guy fell in love with her, her parents were killed in a fire. Now she has to take care of her brother. Her parents were in league with the Joker, and because of him her parents died. The Joker started the feud for his own amusement. Now she's trying to defeat the Joker all by herself. She's taken down all of his allies, so now she's waiting for him to make a move."

"So... That was Lady Justice?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Well... The Joker's going to attack the Tower tonight."

"WHAT!?" The rest of my team and I shouted in unison.

Jo POV:

I spent the whole day perfecting and going through my plan. Everything has to go perfectly. This is the big man. The Joker.

I strapped my gun to my hip and covered it with my short and shorts. I waited until nightfall, then left to put my plan in action.

I ran to the orphanage and evacuated everybody secretly. They were moved to an underground bunker where they would be safe. Then, after they were secured, I went to my next destination.

From the rooftop I watched the Joker head to Titans Tower. The Titans were waiting for him. The Joker held up a box with a red button and pushed it.

The orphanage exploded and the Titan's stared in horror. The people around the orphanage began screaming and sirens began to sound.

The Titans began to attack the Joker, but he had the upper hand. I watched the battle and took aim.

"Steady..." I said, looking through the scope. He stood tall, all the Titans on the ground, struggling to get up.

*click*

The silencer was a great addition.

I looked through the scope and saw the dart hit the perfect spot. Paralyzed, still as a statue. *gasp!* you thought I killed him? How dare you!

I watched as the Titans got up and looked at the Joker.

I stood up and smiled. I quickly disappeared, knowing if I stayed long someone would notice me.

After awhile the police showed up and took the forever still Joker away. I had gone to the island, pretending to be a citizen.

"Titans, what exactly happened? How did you defeat the Joker?" One media person asked.

"We thought it was over. We were all on the ground, and when we got up, he was statuified!" Beast Boy said.

"Who do you think statuified him?"

"Man, who knows? Whoever it was, they saved us and the city." Cyborg said.

"It was Lady Justice." Robin said. He had been quiet the whole time.

My eyes widened and the pressman asked, "Why do you believe Lady Justice brought him down? To my belief she was not there."

"I saw her. She was on a rooftop, and shot him with a gun." Robin then surveyed the audience, and walked over to me. I was rooted to the spot, frozen, unable to move. He then said, "This is Lady Justice."

There were gasps all around. I reached into my utility belt, about to grab a smoke bomb, but... I have no reason to hide now. I just took down the Joker. I walked over to the press and said, "Yes, I am Lady Justice, but this is not what I look like."

"What do you mean?" A press woman asked.

"Please excuse me for a moment." I said, throwing a smoke bomb. I ran to a dark spot where no one would find me. I took out my contacts and the hair color, and took off the freckles. I threw another smoke bomb, and then reappeared.

"This is my true appearance." I said, smiling. Camera flashes went off and I said, "Now, I really have to go. I have some loose ends to tie up." Then I ran past the crowd back to the underground bunker.

After word had gotten out, I tried to lay low. I would still go around incognito, but when I did public things I would go natural.

I had moved the orphanage into a state of the art building and many kids got adopted, even my brother. A nice couple from Jump City adopted him, so I could see him any time I wanted to.

I had avoided the Titans since then. I'm fine being solo.

I was walking around the mall looking for a superhero outfit, or materials to make one. I got some neon blue fabric, along with some neon green and black. I went back to my shelter after buying a sewing kit and began making my masterpiece.

I looked it over once more before trying it on. It has black gloves with a neon blue stripe on one and a neon green stripe on the other, a black utility belt with a 'J' on it, half blue half green, and black boots.

My outfit consisted of a neon blue top like Starfire's with neon green outlining, and neon green shorts with neon blue outlining.

I gave up the name 'Lady Justice,' and told them to call me by my real name, Jo. They were shocked my name wasn't Veronica, but whatever.

I smiled. I pulled a brush through my blonde hair and sat down. No more incognito. If I was going to be a hero, I would have to be a hero 24/7.

I decided to go to the pizza parlor. I sat down in the same seat I did last time. I could hear the Titan's arguing. I didn't even have to look to know they were here. I ordered a large pepperoni pizza and looked out the window while I waited.

"Hey, is that Jo?" I heard.

'Beast Boy couldn't be quiet to save his life...' I said in my head. My pizza came out and it covered almost the whole table. Two minutes, four slices gone. Five minutes later, the whole pizza gone. I left a tip then walked over to the arcade.

I began playing pinball. I was really good at it, I always have been. Now it was the last ball, only 7000 points away from the high score. 5000 points, 2000 points, 300 points...!

"WINNER! New high score!" The game said.

"Let's see, who did I beat...?" I scanned the names, and the name under mine was, "Cyborg?"

I turned around, and saw Cyborg looking over me. I laughed nervously.

"You think you can beat my score and get away with it?" He said.

"Umm..."

"Well then I call rematch! We'll see who's best at Titan's Tower!" Cyborg said, grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"T-Titans Tower!? B-but, I-!"

"No protests! I'm going to show you I'm the best!"

Cyborg proceeded to drag me to Titans Tower, the team following after us. He plopped me down on the couch and tossed me a controller, starting the game.

"Wait, I've never played this before!" I said, looking at the title screen.

"Then figure it out!"

The first lap I was just button mashing, but then I began to understand the controls. I even learned special moves and shortcuts.

Last lap, Cyborg's ahead, but I'm gaining fast.

'RT+A=turbo!' I said in my head as I pressed the buttons. I shot past Cyborg and crossed the finish line at the last second, leaving him shocked and me doing a victory squeak.

I looked at the screen and dropped the remote. It's 2:15. I have to go and see Bryce at 2:30.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, but I have to go, like, now!" I sad, running towards the door.

"Wait!" Robin said, grabbing my arm.

I looked at him, and he said, "Do you really have to go? You just got here."

"Sorry, but I have to be somewhere at 2:30." I said, moving his hand and running out.

I ran all the way to his new house. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Setima opened the door.

"Hi. I came to pick up my brother." I said.

"Sweetheart, your sister's here." She called.

Bryce ran down the steps and pounced on me.

"Well it's good to see you too." I said, patting his back.

He gave his 'mom' a kiss goodbye and dragged me along.

"Okay, enough is enough. Where are you taking me?" I said.

"Some place special."

I groaned. I looked around, and suddenly stopped.

"No. No! I can _not_ go there! I refuse!"

"Sis, you're never gonna get over this if you don't go."

I bit my lip and began walking. We were headed to the place mom and dad's funeral was. I didn't go, or else I would have been caught.

I looked at the area, and my brother described everything. I saw their names etched into the wall, knowing they had been there. I ran my fingers over the words and listened to the silence. My brother had stopped talking.

"Why?" I whispered, almost inaudibly. "WHY!?" I screamed, punching the wall. I collapsed and felt like I was going to cry, but I refused to. My brother ran over and gave me a hug. This was a very smart 11 year old.

I forced the tears to go away and stood up.

"C'mon, we better get you home." I said, grabbing his hand and walking.

"Sis, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to figure some things out."

I took Bryce home and headed to the prison.

"I would like to ask Robert some questions." I said.

They took me to a room with a table and two chairs. They brought Robert in and closed the door.

"I have questions, and I want answers."

He remained silent.

"What did the Joker say that caused the feud?"

He was silent, and then began to speak slowly. "He told the Hidalgo's your great grandfather killed Arnold Hidalgo II."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He said something about variables and entertainment."

"Why did Shawn's dad want him to set my house on fire?"

"Shawn let it slip that he loved you, so his dad went into rampage mode and threw him in the car. He said something along the lines of, 'You'll pay for your decisions, and so will they.'"

"How come my parents knew Shawn would fall in love with me?"

"History repeated itself in every generation. Believe it or not, Shawn's dad fell in love with your mother."

I was silent. Mr. Hidalgo and my mother!? No way.

"Why didn't my parents escape?"

He was quiet.

I slammed my fists on the table and stood up yelling, "WHY!?"

"They wanted out. They didn't want to help the Joker anymore. They wanted to go far away so you and your brother would be safe."

I sat down again. "So, they sacrificed themselves so my brother and I could have a free life?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time." I said, standing up. I walked out of the prison and headed to my shelter.

About an hour passed and I was lost in thought the whole time.

CRASH!

RAWR!

SCREAM!

I sighed.

I ran towards the sounds and saw Cinderblock attacking the bank.

"Titans GO!" I heard.

I ran towards Cinderblock with my shuriken's in hand. I threw three of them as he was hit with a barrage of starbolts. Cyborg's cannon hit him next, forcing him back. I jumped onto his arm and ran up towards his head. I threw a smoke bomb on his chest, blinding him. I hit the pressure point on his neck, knocking him out as the Titans distracted him. I jumped off of Cinderblock and headed towards the Titans.

"Thank you for assisting me in defeating Cinderblock." I said.

"No problem." Cyborg said.

I gave a slight nod and turned on my heel.

"Wait!" Robin said, grabbing my wrist.

I stopped and turned.

"Would you like to become a Teen Titan?" He said, placing a communicator in my hand.

I squinted my eyes and looked at it. I opened it, and looked at the advanced designing. "Me? You want me to be a Titan?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You took down the Joker! Not even Batman could do that!" Beast Boy said.

I looked up at their faces. Smiling and welcoming. I looked towards the tower. Warm and safe. I looked down at the communicator. A way to call for help if I ever needed it. Then I looked in the direction of Bryce's home. He's safe at the moment, and happy. Finally, I looked in the direction of my shelter. Everything is there. All my belongings, evidence, and history. I looked towards them one last time.

"I... I want to, but, I can't." I put the communicator back in Robin's hand.

"Why not?" Starfire asked with a sad expression on her face.

"I have a very bad history. I've been on the dark side more than good. I've got a price on my head and people after me. It's not safe for me to be around. I'm doing the city a favor by being in solitude."

"Isn't it lonely, being by yourself all the time?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's not so bad, I'm used to it. I'm doing what I have to so my brother is safe. If they find out where he is, I want to be there in a moment's notice, and the Tower is on the other side of town."

"We'd be able to get there in under a minute. My baby has high speed. Your brother would be safe."

I bit my lip and looked towards the direction of his home. "I can't be selfish. I don't want to burden you guys. Besides, I'm not very good company."

Robin put the communicator back in my hand. "At least keep the communicator, so you can call us if you ever need help."

I held the communicator and nodded. Then, I headed to my shelter and went to sleep.

(A/N): GUYS! SERIOUSLY, REVIEW! Each time I get a review, I write more. Please, review. Something is gonna happen in the next chapter. M'kay, bai!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Chapter four! REVIEW! Oh my gosh guys, if you're one of those people who get really into the story, you're going to hate me. You'll see...

When I woke up, I slowly recalled yesterday's events. The Titans... actually wanted me to join the team. I shook my head. I can't think about that. I put on my costume, and left the shelter.

I knocked on Bryce's door, and Mrs. Setima let me in. I hung out with my brother for a couple of hours, and then Mr. and Mrs. Setima left. My brother and I played video games for awhile when I heard the door open. Voices... that didn't belong to Mr. or Mrs. Setima. I grabbed my brother and hid him in the basement.

"Stay here and do _not_ make a sound." I whispered. My brother nodded and locked the door from the inside. I ran back up to the living room and began to fight.

Mr. Hidalgo had discovered where my brother was, and since he couldn't find me, he went after my brother. I knocked down man after man, but there were too many. I was being beaten really badly. I ran from them and hid. I grabbed the communicator, and just before I said anything, I heard the sound of a door, about to be broken down. I felt tears threaten to fall as I pressed the button.

"Titans! Titans please help! I tried to stop them but there's too many! Please hurry, they're about to get my brother!" BAMM! I heard the door break. I gasped and yelled, "Please hurry! My brother's life is depending on you guys! We're at the Setima's house!" I got up and ran to the second entrance into the basement. I stood in front of where my brother was hiding as I forced the tears not to fall. The men attacked me, and I fought best I could. I heard the door fly open and, "Titans GO!"

The Titans flew/ran in and started fighting the other men.

*click*

I looked towards the noise, and saw Mr. Hidalgo with a gun pointed at me.

"Today, you die." Then, he pulled the trigger.

Robin threw a birdarang that hit the bullet, and I heard a sickening sound behind me. I spun around and saw Bryce on the floor, and Shawn being tackled by Robin.

I screamed and shook my brother. "Shawn why!? Bryce, say something! Anything! Please!"

He groaned a little and moved his hand. He wasn't stabbed in the heart. Good. He was stabbed in the lower abdomen, and if we got help soon he would be okay.

Mr. Hidalgo was hit with Cyborg's cannon, and shortly after, police and ambulance showed up.

I walked out with my brother on the stretcher, and watched the ambulance as it drove away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Robin. I hugged him and forced myself not to cry.

This is all my fault. If I joined the Titans, they would've been there sooner and we could've prevented Bryce from getting hurt. If he doesn't live through this, I'll be all alone, and I'll never forgive myself. Ever.

Robin POV:

I'm glad she called us instead of trying to fight all alone. She's in pretty rough shape herself. I'm happy that she's okay.

She hugged me and looked like she wanted to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. "It's alright. He's going to be okay."

"It's all my fault..." She said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. If I joined you guys like you asked, then you could've gotten here sooner, and he would be alright."

"Actually, if we had gotten here sooner Hidalgo would have used him as a hostage. Things could have gotten really ugly." I looked into her eyes, and she smiled.

"Y-yeah. You're right." She hugged me again and asked, "Hey, um... Does your offer still stand?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, it does."

"Then I accept." She smiled again.

"Hey!"

She turned towards the voice and I looked up. Mr. Hidalgo.

"You better watch your back. I may be locked up, but he won't be. I have my sources, just need to pull some strings."

Her eyes widened and she tensed up. "He won't kill me. You know why?"

"Tell me."

"He said he can't kill the person he loves."

Mr. Hidalgo's eyes widened and he scowled. The police then put him in the car, and drove off.

I felt her relax as she sighed. She put her forehead on my chest and said, "why me? What have I done to deserve this? I went to school every day, got good grades, took care of my brother... what else am I supposed to do?"

"Everything happens for a reason. Maybe something good will come out of this." I said, putting my hand on her head.

"Sure..."

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy screamed.

I ran to where he was, Jo following. "What?" I asked, bursting into the room.

"A bomb!" Starfire said, pointing to it.

Jo ran to it and said, "I need something sharp! A knife, cutters, anything!"

Raven gave her some wire cutters and she snipped the green wire.

"What? I fake!? That sneaky son of a!" She picked it up and started running. We tried to stop her, but she was already out the door.

BOOM!

We ran out after her and saw fragments of the bomb raining down. I looked at Jo and said, "You are one crazy Titan."

"I would've rather sacrificed myself than have everyone die." She said.

"Dude! That was insane!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Friend, please do not do that again!" Starfire exclaimed, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Man, are you sure she's not crazy?" Cyborg asked me.

"I'm not sure myself, but I do know I won't regret adding her to the team." I said.

Cyborg and I smiled at each other, then watched as Jo tried to escape Starfire's hug.

Jo POV:

I walked into Titans Tower and admired the advanced technology.

"This TV is huge!" I exclaimed. "*gasp*You have video games _and_ pizza!? This place has everything!"

I hopped over the back of the couch and started playing a racing game. I heard Robin chuckle. Cyborg hopped over the back of the couch and started playing.

"You are goin down!" He said.

"We'll see about that!"

I picked the hardest map in the game and the worst car.

"You expect to win with that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. I'm going to prove I'm a better racer than you."

"Big words for a little girl."

"Hurry up and pick your car."

Last lap, neck in neck, ten seconds left, people cheering for either of us.

"Go go go!" I screamed, finger pressed on the accelerator.

"C'mon baby you can do it!" Cyborg yelled.

Five, four, three, two-!

"Nitro!" I screamed as my meter filled up. I pressed the button and shot across the finish line.

"YES!" I yelled, standing up and throwing my hands up in the air.

"NO!" Cyborg yelled, sinking to his knees.

I gave Starfire a high five and hugged Robin. Beast Boy had his jaw dropped and Raven looked impressed. I looked at Cyborg and said, "I told you I'm a better racer than you."

Cyborg stood up, head hung, and reached out a hand. I shook it, and giggled. "Being with you guys is so fun!" I said.

"Can you teach me how to do that!?" Beast Boy asked.

"Me too!" Cyborg asked, pushing Beast Boy aside and looking at me excitedly.

I sat down on the couch and taught them a few tricks and how to spot shortcuts. They looked at me in awe and I couldn't help but laugh. These two, are crazy.

"Um, can I ask a question?" I asked, realizing something.

"Yes, friend! Ask what is troubling you."  
Starfire said, floating closer.

"Where's my room?"

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed, running from the room. Beast Boy followed him, and so did Cyborg. I furrowed my brow, and looked at Starfire.

"They'll be back soon." Raven said.

I shrugged my shoulders and started playing video games again.

About an hour later I put down the controller. I raced a lot and unlocked a couple of cars, but got bored.

"Beast Boy don't!"

"AAH!"

CRASH! THUD!

I ran from the living room towards the sound. A door opened, and I froze.

"Guys... Did you do this, for me?" I whispered, looking around the room.

It had black walls with stripes like the ones on my costume. The blanket on the bed was neon green, and the carter was neon blue. I had a couple pieces of furniture, not to many, but enough to have space. I looked at the two, a heap on the floor, and saw something tangled around them. They untangled themselves, and I picked up the white banner.

"Welcome, our new friend Jo..." I read aloud. I looked up at the two, and then heard Cyborg enter.

"Oh, I see you guys already found her." He said.

I looked back at the banner. "Guys, thank you so much..."

"You're welcome!" Beast Boy said, excited. He backed up a little and ran into a shelf, knocking over its contents.

Cyborg burst out laughing as Robin got covered in ribbons, Beast Boy in paint, and I got covered with gold glitter.

I coughed and said, "Nice one Beast Boy." I blew some hair out of my face, sending the glitter through the air.

"Man, it's gonna take me forever to get this out of my hair!" I said, shaking my head. Glitter fell on the floor as I moved.

"Sorry..." Beast Boy whispered.

"Do you guys have a vacuum somewhere?" I asked.

Cyborg nodded and left to go get it.

"If you need me, I'll be washing all of this paint off." Beast Boy said, also exiting. I looked at Robin who was brushing the ribbons off.

"You have one right there." I said, pointing to it.

"Here?" Robin asked, touching his shoulder.

"No, there." I said.

"Here?" He asked, touching his other shoulder.

"Let me get it." I said, reaching for it. I took it out of his hair, and then said, "Oops,"

"What?" He asked.

"There's some glitter in your hair..."

"At least it's not as bad as you." He said, brushing a pile off of my shoulder.

"Here's the vacuum!" Cyborg yelled, entering loudly.

Robin and I stepped back from one another, Cyborg not noticing.

"Thanks..." I said, walking over and taking it from him. I noticed both of them holding back laughter. "What?"

Cyborg pointed behind me and I looked. I left a trail of glitter. "Great..." I said.

I shooed the two out of my room and headed to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and walked out. I locked the door and grabbed a towel.

I looked at the different soaps in the shower. I picked up the shampoo and started rubbing the glitter out of my hair.

"His much glitter was in that container!?" I asked, frustrated, as the glitter went down the drain, but didn't seem to end. I picked up the conditioner and used that, reducing the amount tremendously. I then picked up a brush and brushed out the rest.

Robin POV:

I was sitting in the living room flipping through channels when Cyborg sat down next to me.

"I saw you gettn' cozy with Jo back there."

"What!? I was not!"I exclaimed

"Yes you were! She was touching your hair and you were touching her shoulder, laughing and being all happy!"

"How long were you standing there!?"

"Long enough to see that you like her!"

"What are you talking about!? I just started talking to her! I barely even know her!"

"Guys, calm down!" Beast Boy yelled.

I sat down on the couch, cheeks tinted red. Just then Jo walked in, drying her hair.

Jo POV:

After drying off and getting dressed, I headed towards the living room. I squeezed my hair in the towel as I walked through the door.

I saw an embarrassed Robin sulking on the couch with a smiling Cyborg next to him, and a concerned Beast Boy looking at them. Raven was reading a book with a small smile on her face, and Starfire was trying to hide laughter.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

Robin turned around and his face grew redder, Cyborg's grin grew wider, and Starfire struggled to remain silent.

"Nothing much." Raven said monotonously.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I hummed a little as I opened the refrigerator.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go and get my stuff. I'll be back." Then, I headed towards my shelter.

I packed all of the briefcases full. I didn't want to leave a single sheet of paper, or a single SD or SIM card. After packing everything and taking down the fort, I had 5 briefcases packed into a suitcase, also filled with stuff.

I pulled my suitcase back through town while chatting with people along the way. Being a superhero was cool!

When I finally made it back to the tower, I pulled my suitcase to my room and started organizing the documents.

Robin walked in and immediately stopped at the sight of my room. Papers, folders, cards and briefcases were everywhere.

"What... Are you doing?" He asked, carefully making his way towards me.

"Organizing my papers and information."

"Papers about what?"

"This is all the evidence I used to catch the Joker's allies and how I knew he was going to be at Titan's Tower."

"Oh wow." He said, sitting on the floor next to me. He picked up a newspaper and I said, "I also had to know what the public knew about me. If Joker found something out and leaked it to the press or his allies, he knew it would be the end of me. Everybody knows something, so if he got anything he would just have to put the pieces together and BAM! He knows who I am and where to find me."

"It must have been hard. Weren't you lonely by yourself?"

"Yeah, but I got used to it. I had to protect my brother, and the people of Jump City. Like I said before, I would've rather sacrificed myself than have everyone die."

"You... Must have been through a lot."

I looked up at him. "I've been taught to suppress my feelings and do what needs to get done. My feelings never mattered, and they never will."

"Yes they do!" Robin yelled. My eyes widened, and he continued softly. "Your feelings do matter. You shouldn't suppress them, you should show them. Your friends, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and I, we'll help you with whatever you're going through, so don't be afraid to show us what you're feeling."

I looked down at my knees and felt the tears forming in my eyes. I hugged Robin and silently let the tears fall. He wrapped his arms around me and didn't say a word.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied.

I cried for Bryce, for my parents, for the little things, and for the things I just needed to cry about. A few minutes later I pulled myself together and wiped my tears away.

"Okay, now I have to finish organizing." I said, looking at a pile of papers.

"I'll help you." Robin said, picking up a folder.

*step step step*

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Robin asked.

"No, it's nothing." I said, looking back to the papers.

Cyborg POV:

"See dude, I told you!" I whispered as we ran from Jo's door.

"You're right! He totally likes her!" Beast Boy said.

I had used my thermal heat camera and audio to see everything that happened. "It's gonna be so funny when he comes out!" I said, walking into the living room.

About an hour later Robin walked into the living room with a smile on his face.

Beast boy looked over and asked, "Why is your shirt wet?"

Robin blushed a little and smiled. Then his eyes widened and he said, "O-oh, I... got my suit dirty and had to wash it off..."

"Really? What happened?" I asked.

"Um, I tripped in Jo's room and had some glitter."

"Why were you in Jo's room?" Starfire asked.

"I was helping her organize some papers."

"Papers?" Raven asked, setting her book down.

"Yeah, the papers she used to find stuff out about the Jokers allies and himself."

"AAH!"

All of us looked at the door and Robin took off towards Jo's room, the rest of us following.

She ran out of her room and met us in the hallway. She grabbed Robin's shoulders and said, "Robin I need to get to the hospital now! It may be the last time I see my brother, please just get me there!" Tears slid down her cheeks as she talked and we could see her trembling.

Robin took her hand and ran to his R-Cycle, taking off.

"C'mon, yo! Let's go!" Beast Boy and I got into the T-Car and Starfire and Raven flew.

Jo POV:

As soon as Robin stopped I threw off the helmet and ran through the door. I said to the front desk lady, "I'm Jo Estes, here to see Bryce Estes."

"Room 115."

I sprinted towards the room, Robin at my heels. I flew through the door to his side.

"Bryce! Bryce are you okay? Say something, anything!"

Bryce opened his eyes and looked at me. He gave a weak smile and said, "Sis, you're crying. I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing."

I began to cry more as I held his hand.

"It makes me happy that you've broken through that barrier. Who did it?"

I looked at Robin, and he stepped forward.

Bryce gave another weak smile and said, "Thank you."

Robin smiled and stepped back again.

"Bryce, I promise you're going to be okay. I'll do whatever I can to-"

"Even though I'm happy that you've broken that barrier, I hope those are happy tears."

"Bryce, what do you mean?"

"When I get where I'm going, I want you to cry only happy tears, because I'll be in a better place."

"But-Bryce you can't! You're all I have left! If you're gone, I'll be all alone! Bryce please-"

"Take care of her for me." Bryce said, looking at Robin. Then, ha gave one last smile and said, "I love you, Sis." Then his hand relaxed and his eyes closed.

*beeeeep*

"Bryce! Bryce no! Please! Please open your eyes!" I screamed, I fell to my knees and doctors rushed in.

Robin pulled me aside and held me in his arms as I cried.

I sat in the waiting room as tears slipped down my cheeks. Robin had an arm around me and Cyborg had a hand rubbing my upper back comfortingly. A doctor walked out and I looked up hopefully.

"Miss Jo, I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

I bit my lip and said, "Thank you for doing what you could. Just seeing him is more than I could ever ask for."

"Bryce did leave a message in case this happened." The doctor said.

I looked up and he proceeded speaking. "He said to tell you, 'I'm with mom and dad, in a better place. I hope you're happy, and I want you to live your life. I'll be protecting you from up above.'"

More tears slid down my cheeks as I took in these words.

"It may not be my place to say so, but that is a very smart eleven year old."

"Thank you, doctor." I said.

The doctor nodded, and then walked out of the waiting room.

I put my hands up to my face and started to sob. "What do I do now? I'm all alone..." I whimpered.

"No you're not. You have all of us." Robin said.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy added.

I looked up at all of their smiling faces. "Thank you guys. This is more than I could ever ask for."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did he die? Wasn't he hit in a non fatal spot?" Beast Boy asked.

"The knife... was covered in poison." I said.

Everyone gasped, and Robin's grip tightened around me.

"Not that's just playin' dirty." Cyborg said.

"That's really low..." Raven muttered darkly.

"Yes, that is very unfair." Starfire added.

Beast Boy's ears drooped as he said, "Sorry for asking."

"It's okay. I wanted to tell you guys, because... you're my friends, and the only thing I have left." I smiled and looked at all of them.

"Aw, man, you're gonna make me cry!" Cyborg said.

I giggled, causing the atmosphere in the room to lighten considerably. "We should head home." I said, getting up.

Everyone nodded, and we separated to go to Titan's Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg headed to the T-Car, Starfire and Raven took off, and Robin and I headed to his R-Cycle. Before I could get on, Robin stopped me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I've lost my parents and now my brother. But I have to stay strong, for him and for me. Also, I have some awesome friends at my side that will help me through anything."

Robin smiled and hugged me. "You are the coolest person on the face of the Earth."

"No way, you're so much cooler!" I said, getting on the R-Cycle.

"What? How am I cooler?" Robin asked, putting on his helmet.

This was the conversation we had on the way to Titan's Tower. After agreeing that we were both totally awesome, I hugged him one last time and went to my room. I let out a sigh, and then flopped down on the bed, falling into a much needed sleep.

(A/N): Aaaaaand done! See? I told you guys you would hate me. Did you cry? I was teary eyed writing it! Anyways, REVIEW! Did you know I didn't get one review for the last chapter? It makes me so sad... Oh well, enough about me and my feelings. Have a rockin Spring Break! M'kay, bai!


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Heey! Thank you Miumi-chan for reviewing! Only one review! C'mon guys, one word, just one word will keep me going! I'm not going to post the next chapter unless some more people review. Anyways, here's the story!

_I was standing on clouds, quite confused._

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No reply.

I started walking, and saw a figure in the distance.

"Hello?"

The figure turned towards me, and smiled.

"Popo? I-is that you?" I then ran towards him and went to give him a hug. I was about two feet from him, and he moved back.

"Popo, what's wrong?"

Suddenly, my grandmother was beside him, then my parents, then my brother, standing in a circle around me.

"W-what's going on?"

"We have come to warn you." My Popo said.

"Warn me?"

"A time of great evil and hardship is coming your way." My grandma said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Let us give you some words of wisdom." My father said.

"If you love someone, tell them. Forget about the rules and the fear of looking ridiculous. What is truly ridiculous is passing up the opportunity to tell someone that your heart has invested in them." My mother said, putting her head against me dad's arm.

"Why are you telling me a love quote?" I asked.

"Your father and I found love because he wasn't afraid to tell me so." My mom said, smiling.

I turned to my brother, and he smiled.

"Life is full of choices, and it is your choice which path to take."

"Yes, it is." A metallic voice said. My family all disappeared and I was enveloped in darkness. I turned around and was face to face with a giant-

"Slade!" I yelled.

Slade stood up, towering over me. "I will be interested to know what choices you make." He held his fist above his head and I gasped. He began laughing evilly and his fist slammed down on me.

I sat up and screamed. I was breathing heavily and sweating. I recalled what happened in my dream and tears filled my eyes. I threw the covers off of me and put my feet on the floor. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands when the door opened.

"Jo, are you okay!?" Robin asked, running in.

I quickly tried to hide my tears, but it was too late.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly, walking over to me.

"I-it was so scary. I talked to my family, but then Slade came and he was huge, then he crushed me and-" I couldn't go on as I began sobbing.

Robin wrapped me in his arms and said, "Shh, its okay. It was just a dream. You're okay."

"I feel so pathetic, crying and depending on you all the time." I said.

"It's okay. I want to help you. I... I like it when you depend on me."

My face turned red and I put my head to his chest. 'His heartbeat... is fast. No, it's because he was running to my room. That's it.'

Robin pulled back and wiped my tears with his thumb. "Better now?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Then I'll go."

"I..." 'I want you to stay.' Was what I wanted to say, but I stopped myself.

He turned, but I shook my head and he walked out.

"What are you guys doing?" Robin asked.

"Nothin. We were headn' to the garage to get some stuff out of the T-Car." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. We forgot to grab it last night." Beast Boy added.

"Oh, okay." Robin said, walking down the hall.

The other two started whispering as they went the other way.

After telling myself he didn't like me, and I didn't him, I got up. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth, getting ready for the day. I sighed and said, "I wonder how long I can keep telling myself that."

A few minutes later I began sorting through the information on my laptop. I had uploaded all the information from the USB, SIM, and SD cards.

I didn't get much done. My mind kept drifting back to my brother and my parents, and even Popo. I never really thought about the sad memories, just the good ones. I had my head on my desk, about to cry, when there was a knock on the door.

I snapped upright and wiped my eyes, saying, "Come in."

I heard the door open and footsteps throughout my room.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked from behind me.

"I'm sorting through the evidence and documents about the Joker and his allies." I said.

"Sounds boring."

"Not really. It's actually pretty cool his much information one sentence can give."

"Aaanyways, we're all going out for pizza later today. Are you gonna come?"

"Yeah, I'll go. Sounds like fun."

Beast Boy then left the room, and I closed my eyes. "You want me to be happy, but how can I truly be happy when I have no family? Sure I have friends, but... I loved you so much. How can I fill that void? Nobody could ever love me as much as you guys did. I... I have nothing to live for..." I said. Tears started pouring down my cheeks, and Robin's voice filled my mind.

'You have all of us.' 'Your feelings do matter.' 'We'll help you with whatever you're going through, so don't be afraid to show us what you're feeling.'

I struggled to stay silent. I didn't want to let the team know I was crying. Then I heard a knock on my door.

I remained silent, knowing my voice would crack if I spoke up.

"Jo? Are you in there?" Robin said from the other side of the door.

I want to open the door. I want to see him. I want to talk to him, but I can't let him know I'm crying again.

The door opened and I tried to stop my tears, but it was as if the floodgates had been released. I simply could not stop, so I just kept my head on the desk.

Robin walked over to where I was and put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to keep my breathing normal, but a small sob escaped my lips and Robin sighed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm not crying," I said, shifting my body so my head was facing away from him.

"You can't lie. I know you're crying."

"I don't want to!" I yelled, looking at him. "I hate crying! I hate feeling stupid and weak! I-I hate crying like a baby!" I had fallen to my knees and began sobbing, trying so hard to stop but only crying more. "I feel so stupid and pathetic... I-"

Robin pulled me into an embrace and shushed me. I didn't want to mean on him like this, but I wasn't strong enough at the moment to fight back. I simply let him hold me in his arms as the tears fell, gradually thinning until they came to a slow and steady halt.

"Robin, I'm so sorry. I hate crying in front of you all the time. You must think I'm such a weak crybaby..." I said.

Robin hugged me tighter and said, "I don't think you're weak. I lost my parents when I was little, and I would cry about it all the time. I still cry about it sometimes, though I hate to admit it."

"You? Cry? That sounds impossible..."

"See? I'm like you. I only show my strong side to people, and I get mad for crying because I feel weak. If I've learned anything, it's that it's okay to cry as long as you have an appropriate reason. I think losing your family is a very good reason to cry."

"Robin, what would I do without you?"

"Probably something stupid."

I giggled, and Robin smiled at me.

"We should probably get ready to go. It's almost lunchtime." I said, standing up.

Robin got up, and hugged me again. Then he left my room.

I heard him sigh and say, "I'm hopeless..." then walk away.

I shook it off, telling myself it's nothing. I then walked into the bathroom and cleaned up, brushing my hair and washing my face. After straightening up the room, I headed for the living room.

Everyone was already there except for Robin.

"Where's Robin?" I asked.

Robin POV:

I sighed and said, "I'm hopeless." Then, I headed to my room. I paced for a second and told myself, "I can't. I can't love her. I can't like her. She's a friend. She's a teammate." I plopped on the bed and sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can lie to myself..."

I sat on the bed for a few more minutes, and Jo's face came to mind.

'You like her!' 'Take care of her for me. ''I would've rather sacrificed myself' "I don't want her to get hurt..." I said. 'I'm all alone...' "You'll never be alone..." I said, remembering the hurt look on her face. 'Robin, what would I do without you?' I sighed again. What have I gotten myself into?

I remembered sewers going out for pizza, and I quickly got up and headed to the living room.

Jo POV:

All of them looked at each other, then back at me.

"You don't know where he is?" Raven asked.

"Wasn't he in your room?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah but he left a couple- wait a minute, how come you knew he was in my room?" I asked.

"Uhh, I, umm-"

"You were spying on him!" I said.

"Well, not exactly. I-" Cyborg began.

"Alright guys, ready to go?" Robin asked as he walked through the doors.

We all turned our heads towards him, and I asked, "Where did you go?"

"I went to my room to... get my staff." He said.

'I'm pretty sure he had his staff already...'

"Anyways, lets to get some pizza!" Robin said, turning around and heading out the door.

"Oh yeah!" Beast Boy yelled, chasing after Robin.

Everyone else followed after him, talkin excitedly. 'Was I the only one... who noticed his hesitation?' I shook it off, and then followed after them.

Cyborg POV:

I caught up with Robin, who was slightly ahead of everyone.

"What were you really doing? I saw you hesitated."

"I told you, I was getting my bo staff." He said, playing it off.

"You can't lie to me. I know you hesitated before answering."

"So?"

"So you had to think of something as a cover up! Now what happened?" I asked, stepping in front of him.

"I was remembering some stuff, and I forgot I had to go to the living room." Robin replied, walking around me.

"It was stuff about Jo, wasn't it?"

"...No." Robin replied, his cheeks tinting red.

"Man, why can't you admit that you like her?" I asked.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm your bro, bro! And bro's don't keep secrets from each other!"

"I can't like her. She's going through a tough time, and I need to be there as her friend. Besides, someone else already loves her."

"What?"

"That guy who stabbed Bryce. He loves her. I'm pretty sure she wants to deal with that before someone else says something. Besides, she just thinks of me as a friend. Nothing more."

I stopped walking. Whatever's going on in that spiky headed mind of his, it's completely about her feelings. That is one thoughtful dude.

I waited for Jo to pass and I started a conversation with her.

"So, why were you spying on Robin?" She asked.

"We're bros, and bros do stupid stuff like that." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess so. I did that to my best friend a lot." She said.

We continued to talk, the garage approaching rapidly. I managed to get on the topic I wanted.

"What do you think Robin thinks of you?" I asked.

"He probably thinks of me as that one friend that's always crying. I wouldn't blame him. I've cried a lot the past couple of days."

"And what do you think of him?"

"I think... He's like that person every girl wants and every guy wants to be. He's strong, nice, and good looking. What's even better is he's not perfect. He's honest, too. I l-look up to him!"

She caught herself. Ooh, they both like each other. This is going to be crazy!

"Umm, what do you think about that Shawn guy? The one that loves you?"

She stopped walking, and I could see the anger in her eyes. "You know what I think? Shawn was my childhood friend. My best friend. He tried to kill me once. He killed my brother. Since he loves me, his father killed my parents. You know what I think!? Next time I see him I'm going to..." She stopped herself. She took a breath and said, "Next time I see him, I'm going to make sure he never forgets." She clenched her fists, and then punched the wall, leaving an indent.

"Jo, calm down..." I said, a bit shocked that this little girl could leave an indent in the metal wall.

She took a deep breath and I saw her relax. "We should probably hurry. The team's going to leave without us." She said, walking ahead of me.

This girl... really hates that guy.

Jo POV:

I somewhat hurried to the garage and got on the back of the R-Cycle.

Robin took off and I watched the scenery flash by absentmindedly. I was wondering why I told Cyborg anything. I was wondering why he asked me at all.

A few minutes later we arrived at the pizza parlor. It brought back some good memories, and a bad one.

We sat down at a table by the window and they started arguing over the toppings. I sat for a few minutes half listening when I sensed danger. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I slowly looked around. I noticed a black van in the distance, going really fast.

"Guys..." I said.

The van ran a couple of lights and sped towards the parlor.

"Guys..." I said a little louder.

The van was now only a couple of streets away, and I yelled, "Guys!"

They turned their attention towards me, and I pointed at the van, now only two streets away.

Everyone in the parlor ran to the back, and we waited for impact.

A little girl ran from her mother to get her doll when the van was about a block away. I sprinted towards her, grabbing her and tumbling out of the way as glass showered down on my back.

"Stay where I can protect you. If they attack me, hide under the table, okay." I whispered to the little girl. She nodded and clung to my leg as I stood up.

I looked at the Titans, signaling them not to move as the people stepped out of the car, holding guns in their hands.

"Mark. Jonathan." I paused for a moment as the driver showed himself. "...Shawn."

"Jo, it's nice to see yo-" Jonathan began.

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" I asked.

"Why jump to conclusions? How do you know we're not just saying hello to an old friend?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"I'm not an idiot. You wouldn't bust through a window in a black van while armed just to say hello." I said, glaring at them.

"We came to talk to you." Shawn said.

"As if. If you wanted to talk, you wouldn't be armed. I'll ask you one more time, what do you want?" I said sternly.

"We want you." Mark said sickeningly.

"Why? What purpose is there?" I asked.

"Well, we have the befit of having a girl around to do whatever we want with." Jonathan said, eying me.

My skin crawled as he said this, but I stood my ground. "Give me a real reason."

"We can avenge the Joker by torturing you. Watching as you slowly become insane, then watch the life drain out of you in our hands." Mark replied.

I looked at Shawn who was silent the whole time. "Guys, stop scaring her. We really do want to talk. I do, at least. We had to do this because you wouldn't do so otherwise."

I laughed a little. "You guys are complete idiots. You destroy property, almost kill a little girl, then threaten me with sickening comments, and you expect me to talk to you over tea and cookies like it's nothing? For the guy that loves me, you sure don't know me." I said.

"Jo, please. Just give me a chance-"

"Give you a chance? Give you a chance!? You expect me to give you a chance after you killed my brother!? You expect me to give you a chance even though you're the reason my parents are dead!? You are seriously asking me to give you a chance when you're the reason I'm all alone with no family!?" I yelled.

"Answer me Shawn!" I screamed.

"Yes, I guess I am."

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm done. I'm _done_."

Mark and Jonathan pointed their guns at me.

"Jo, I don't want to do this." Shawn said.

"Shoot me." I said, standing tall.

"What?" Shawn asked, his eyes widening.

"Jo! What are you-" Robin began.

"Shoot me. I dare you." I said.

"Jo, what do you think-" Robin began again.

I shot him a look telling him I've got it under control. He closed his mouth and backed up, calming the Titan's down.

Shawn pointed his gun at me. And I looked him in the eyes. He put his finger on the trigger, and closed one eye, aiming for my heart.

"I... I can't!" Shawn yelled, throwing the gun on the ground.

I took the opportunity to kick the guns out of the two guy's hands, and they fled, taking the car with them. I grabbed Shawn by his shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You have taken my family away from me. You have taken my happiness away from me. You made me cry. If you _ever_ do anything to hurt me of my friends again, I will personally make your life a living hell. Love me all you want, Shawn, but I will never love you as long as I live you filthy pit of nothingness!" I let him go and he sank to the floor, afraid of standing up.

I walked over to the little girl who hid under the table like I asked her to. I picked her up and smiled at her. "Thank you for doing what I asked. You're a good listener. What's your name?"

"My name is Abbey, and I'm four!" She said, holding up four fingers.

"Okay Abbey, you can go see your mom now." I put her down, and she ran to her mother.

Robin walked over to me and hugged me.

"Don't..." He whispered.

"Don't what?" I asked a little awkwardly.

"Don't scare me like that... Don't... Please..." I heard his voice crack. Is he... crying?

I wrapped my arms around his back and said, "I'm okay. I'm still alive, and I'm okay."

"Don't leave me..." He whispered into my ear.

My cheeks turned red, but I whispered, "I won't. I promise."

Robin held me tighter, and Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Robin, you can let go now." I whispered.

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"Yes, people are staring, and the whole team is right there laughing at us. Plus, the police and press are almost here." I could hear the police sirens in the distance.

Robin reluctantly let go and hid his tears. Suddenly I was being crushed by one of Starfire's hugs.

"Oh friend, please do not do something like that again!" She said, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Ok Star, I won't."

She let me go and wiped her tears, and then Beast Boy hugged me.

"Don't do something stupid like that again. Next time, let us help! We're a team, after all."

"Okay Beast Boy, I will."

Cyborg hugged me next, saying that I'm crazy.

I expected that to be it, but Raven hugged me. "Don't scare us like that." She said, then let go. I smiled at all of them, and then received a tap of the shoulder.

WHACK!*

Shawn just... punched me...

I felt something in my mouth and spit it out, revealing a tooth and some blood.

Flames showed in my eyes and I grabbed his arm, then twisted it and bent it behind his back, pinning him to the floor.

"You never learn, do you?" I snarled.

"Why won't you understand!?" He yelled.

"Understand what!?"

"I don't know how to act... I just love you so much! My anger got the best of me, seeing you hug all of these guys, but not even looking at me..." He said.

"Shawn, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you, and I never will!"

He was silent for a moment, and then said darkly, "If I can't have your heart, NO ONE CAN!"

Then he flipped over and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't escape and yelled, "HELP!"

Robin attacked Shawn, pushing him off of me and tackling him.

Shawn kicked Robin in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Shawn got up and headed for me again, but Beast Boy changed into a Billy goat and rammed him. Shawn hit the wall behind him, and Cyborg aimed his cannon, ready to shoot.

Robin pinned him face down with his arms behind his back, and I took the cuffs from his belt. I locked them around Shawn's wrists, and then the police put him in a car.

"Thanks guys," I said, looking at them. "I'd like to get back to the tower before the press shows up."

Everyone nodded and we headed back to the tower.

As soon as we got back, I went to my room and sat down.

"My face hurts..." I said, touching my cheek. I felt the spot where my tooth had been knocked out and said, "Thank God... That was my last baby tooth." I said, feeling relieved.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My cheek was swollen and I had a cut on my lip, plus a couple scratches and bruises here and there.

I heard my door open and hurried footsteps. I turned around, and was suddenly being embraced by Robin.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It still doesn't feel real... Having you here right now." He said. He pulled back a little and touched my cheek, and I tried not to show the pain, failing terribly.

"He hurt you..." He said, looking angry.

"It's okay. It's nothing too bad."

"I won't forgive him... I'll never forgive him for hurting you." Robin said, looking into my eyes. Then, I felt something soft and warm on my cheek.

"Robin..." I whispered.

"Do you feel better now? Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"It feels better, but it still hurts..." I said, looking up at him.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek one more time. "Better?"

I nodded.

"Are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I admitted.

"I am too." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here, listen." He said, pulling by head towards his chest.

I could hear his accelerated heartbeat. "Even you get nervous, huh?" I said.

"Around you, I do."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to tell the team you're okay." Robin said, letting go and walking out.

'Don't go...' I said in my head. I touched my cheek and smiled. There's no doubt. I'm in love with Robin.

(A/N): I'm disappointed. I'm going to tell you now, I'm not going to upload the next chapter until I get some reviews. I only got one review for the last chapter. _One_. Why should I upload the chapters if nobody is reading them?


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): Two reviews! Not as many as I'd like, but better than nothing! Thanks for reviewing guys :) Anyways, the long awaited chapter!

"Robin, can I talk to you?" I asked the next day.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the training room.

"Something's been bugging me for awhile now." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"It was too easy... I think he's plotting something."

"Who?"

"The Joker. It was all too easy. Nothing happened. It all went too smoothly. I think it was a trick. He's still out there, I can feel it."

Robin chuckled a little and put a hand on my shoulder. "I saw the Joker get taken away with my own eyes. He's behind bars. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

'He doesn't believe me...' I walked out of the training room into my room.

"Jo, wait-"

I closed the door.

"Jo, open the door."

"I'm busy." I said harshly.

"But-"

"I'm busy." I snapped.

"Fine." Robin said angrily, stomping off.

I spent the next few hours combing through every shred of evidence. There has to be a clue, a hint, anything.

I searched through about half of the documents when my stomach growled. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

The other Titans had just started dinner and I sat the table.

We started eating and Beast Boy started complaining about the food not being soy.

"Beast Boy, quit being picky and eat it." Robin said.

"Robin, leave him alone. He's vegetarian, and he wants to eat soy because of it." I said.

"But spaghetti isn't meat!" Robin said, raising his voice.

"Well maybe he's different!" I said, raising my voice in return.

"What's your problem!?" He yelled, standing up.

"What's _your_ problem!?" I yelled, standing up and slamming my hands on the table.

"I don't have a problem! You're the one with the problem!"

"I have a problem!? Yeah, I have a huge problem, but do you care!? No! You just laugh at me like I'm crazy!" I yelled.

"I never said you were crazy!"

"You didn't have to!"

"Guys, calm down..." Cyborg said.

"Calm down!? I'm perfectly calm! I'm so calm I think I'm going to go and be calm in my room, with nothing but my crazy self to accompany me!" I yelled, and then I stomped out of the room, leaving a mad Robin and confused team behind me.

I stomped into my room and screamed, throwing my communicator at the wall. To calm myself down, I played some music and eventually drifted off into sleep.

When I woke up, I recalled what happened the other day and picked up my communicator. I sighed, and sat down at my desk.

I was searching through one of the earlier documents and stopped. It had today's date highlighted.

Just then the alarm went off. I put the paper in a safe spot and rushed downstairs to the garage.

When I got there Robin's R-Cycle was gone, and so was he.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Cyborg asked.

"I told him something and he thinks I'm crazy. I snapped at him, and he's mad at me." I replied.

"Looks like you're riding in the T-Car." Beast Boy said.

I climbed into the car and sat down in the back. Cyborg took off, and when we got to the place of the crime, the sight was devastating.

The place was a maximum security prison. The prison where all of the Joker's allies were held.

A giant hole was in the wall. It looked like it was blown up.

I walked towards the hole and touched the wall. Then realization dawned on me. I sank to my knees and said, "oh no..."

They'll come after me. They know my name, where I'm at, and they know I have all of their documents. It's over. Wait, if I leave the tower and move somewhere else, go incognito again, I'll survive and keep my friends safe.

I saw Robin's R-Cycle a few feet away. He's here. I have to go, or I'll put him in danger.

I ran towards Titans Tower, staying out of sight. Once I got there, I packed up all of my stuff plus a couple random things around the room, and left a note.

_Dear Titans,_

I can no longer stay in the tower. I will not put you guys in danger. I don't know where I'll go, but don't look for me. They will come after me. They know who I am. Thank you for being my friends. You will always be my friends, no matter what. Actually, I've come to think of you guys as my family. That's why I have to go. I won't put my family in danger. Goodbye.

-Jo

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard behind me.

'Oh no, did they find me already?' I slowly turned around, but to my relief I saw Robin standing there.

"I'm leaving." I said.

"Why?"

"They will come for me. I won't put you guys in danger."

"Jo, I don't want you to go." Robin said, coming towards me.

'His tone... There's something off about it.'

"Why?" I asked, putting my hand on the paralyzer.

"Do I need to tell you?" He said, his lips curling into a smile as his voice changed.

I took the gun from its holder and fired. He stood there, still.

His skin started to peel away, revealing another skin underneath. It was the first target. I cuffed him, and then I left the tower.

I walked along the beach, hills on my right and sand on my left, watching the sun slowly sink on the horizon. Suddenly my foot hit something, and I looked down. I saw a handle, a really old one. I pulled on it, but to no avail. I pulled on it with both hands, and an eerie creaking noise echoed underneath in the darkness.

"I have to have something..." I said, searching through my suitcase. I pulled a flashlight out of a pocket and turned it on.

I climbed down a rickety latter onto a dusty concrete floor. I shined the light around the room, sending a couple rats scrambling away. I saw some spider web covered light switches and flicked a random one, making the lights flicker on. They seemed really old. Everything did.

I walked around the room, causing piles of dust to spread out across the floor. I walked up to a max mine with lots of buttons and dials, with the speedometer type things there too. I pressed a red button, and everything started moving.

Dust flew everywhere, in aiding my sight and restricting my breathing.

As my coughing calmed down and the dust began to settle, I looked at what I had done.

I had caused a small hidden mountain to split, revealing an elaborate system of technology and rooms.

"It's like my own secret lair!" I whispered.

Just then a hologram appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello. My name is Damian Coneritus. Who are you?"

"My name is Jo." I said quietly.

"The last person to inhabit this place was its creator, but he hasn't been alive since the 1930's. Will you be staying here?"

"Uh... yeah?" It was more of a question than a reply.

The hologram seemed to process something, and then said, "You are now my master. Any command within reason, I must do."

"Umm, can you clean this place up and make it nice?" I said.

Just then a bunch of robots with cleaning utensils showed up and began cleaning. Within ten minutes the entire place was spotless and shiny.

"Cool..." I said, looking around.

Robin POV:

"Jo, are you in there?" I asked at the door, knocking lightly.

No response.

"Jo?"

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk and leaving you behind. Will you just talk to me? I'm really trying here."

Still, no reply.

I opened the door, and froze. There was a paralyzed and cuffed man standing by the bed and a note on it. I ran to the bed and quickly opened the note, reading it.

"Guys, come here!" I yelled, hurried footsteps soon heading towards me.

Everyone burst into the room and I said, "She's gone."

Jo POV:

As the silver moon's light shines down, only three words fill my mind. 'Who am I?' My thoughts begin to wander and more unanswerable questions emerge. 'Why am I here? Am I destined to live this life of sadness, or will my everlasting hope help me find happiness?' "Silver moon shining bright and brilliant, can you tell me why?" I stared up at the moon, hoping for a sign, anything. I sighed and looked at my feet, listening to the sounds of bots in the distance and the sounds of nearby nature.

"What is wrong, master? Why are you filled with sorrow?" Damian asked.

It was a few moments before I replied. "I don't get it. Every time something good happens, something bad has to ruin it all. My life is actually going good, my parents die. I take down the Joker, my brother dies. I join the Titans and actually have friends, there's a prison break. I should just disappear, and leave Jump City. That way, all of the Joker's allies will follow me, and the city will be safe."

"Master, you cannot run from your problems. If you want to leave, you should at least get some closure. If you do not, you will drive yourself insane."

"...You're right. Thanks, Damian."

"No need to thank me. Your happiness is my top priority." Then, he disappeared.

"Looks like its back to stage one." I said.

I picked up my disguise kit and started making the littlest changes, making a huge difference. I looked in the mirror, and smiled.

"Damian!" I called.

"Yes master?" He said, appearing in front of me.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"If I was a real man, I would not recognize you." He said.

"Perfect!" I yelled. I picked up my utility belt and hid it, and then I set out for town.

I analyzed every face I saw, looking for anyone of use. Just then I spotted one of my old sources. We... had a dispute, so we cut off connections. Now, I need him to spill it more than ever.

I began to tail him, and he noticed like the sneaky son of a he is. He then turned into a back alley, and I smile played at my lips.

I slipped into the alley and didn't see him. I stood still, listening. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned around, grabbing my sources wrist. He dropped the knife he was holding as I twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him against the wall.

"You know who I am. You know what I'm here for. Tell me now, or you're gonna have hell to pay." I said.

"You're bluffing." He said.

"Try me." I snarled.

My specs broke out in a cold sweat and said, "Look, I can't tell you nothin. They'll find out. You know what they do to snitches down there? Please man, have some decency and let me go!"

"You know better than anyone I can be more cold hearted than the devil himself. Unless you want to get on my bad side more than you already are, you better start talking." I hissed, increasing the pressure on his arm.

"Alright alright! The big man's still out there. The one you took out was a fake! You know that prison break? He did it. He's plannin somethin big, but that's all I'm sayin!"

I twisted his wrist, causing his arm to crack and bend even more.

"Yo calm down! He said it was something that would change history forever, but that's all I know, I swear!"

I moved one hand to his neck and placed it just above his pressure points. "When?" I hissed.

"He's gathering his allies and said in about a month he'll be ready! He's gonna strike at the old clock tower! Okay!? Is that enough!?" He asked, getting scared.

"If you mention this to a single soul, I will make your life a living hell. Every day you will suffer unbearable pain and be unable to end it. Understand?" I snarled.

"Y-yeah, I get it!"

"And one more thing." I said.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Obama rocks." I said, placing pressure on his neck. Within seconds he fainted, and I let his body slide to the ground. Our dispute was over Romney and Obama. He liked Romney. I like Obama. I win.

I slipped from the dark alley and stuffed my hands in my pockets. This was going to be a long night.

I got bits of information from my other sources, piecing together the puzzle. One question kept repeating in my head. What is the Joker up to?

The sun began to rise, and I headed back to my cave. What I know is, the Joker is waiting to group his allies, and he's been sending tremendous amounts of money to manufacturing companies. It didn't make sense. Why wasn't he doing this now? Why was he waiting so long to strike? It'll be a month and two weeks until he strikes, so I have a month and two weeks to prepare.

I worked out four hours a day, practiced my sharpshooting skills, aim, accuracy, distance, and even learned to analyze body movements. Every day all I did was try to get better. I trained and did whatever I could to increase my speed, flexibility, and strength. I need to be perfect. I'm dealing with _the_ Joker, the real deal.

About a week before the Joker was going to attack, I decided to go jogging on the beach for a change of pace. After nonstop jogging for a few miles, I went back.

I became aware of a presence behind me on the way back, so I took the long way through the forest. The presence still followed me, so I stopped and turned around.

"Robin?" I asked, shocked.

"Jo, it is you!" He said, running up and hugging me. I hugged him back. I wanted to see him so badly.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I had to."

"Jo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a jerk and I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please, just come back."

We looked at each other and stood still for a moment. Robin leaned in, and I did too. Our lips were just about to touch, but then I pulled back.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"I have a job to do. I owe it to the people of Jump City. I need to put that before everything else. I'm a hero, Robin, and so are you."

"Is that all you think about? Do you really think that's all you are? Even if it's just a minute, can't you be something more?" Robin put a hand to my cheek and leaned in again, but I stepped back.

"I have a job to do. I failed once, I'm not failing again. Maybe when this is over we could be something more, but right now, I can't. Goodbye, Robin." Then, I ran off, disappearing into the trees and heading back to my cave.

I closed the door behind me with a sigh. What have I gotten myself into? I shook my head, and jogged towards the exercise machine.

It was the day of the attack. I didn't know how or when, but I knew I would know when and where to go.

DING DONG DING

Three o'clock. Time to go, I can feel it.

I ninja'd my way to and into the clock tower. I stood on a small platform, and then heard the Titan's enter. They were about to attack, but I jumped from where I was and landed in the middle, causing both sides to hold fire.

"Joker." I said.

"Jo." He said.

I noticed he only had five men with him instead of the army he had.

"What are you doing here with only five guys, Joker? Where are all the rest of your little minions?"

"I killed them. They were useless." He said with a creepy smile.

"So these ones are different?" I asked, eyeing the few men there.

"They are my shields."

"Shields..." I whispered.

The Joker laughed darkly and said, "Enough talk. Attack!"

Then, the Joker's allies ran at the Titans, soothing guns and throwing things.

"Titans, GO!" robin yelled.

The Titans attacked the men, and I looked at my target.

I ran at the Joker, and threw three explosives at him. He dodged them, and went to attack me. I back flipped and kicked him in the jaw, sending him back. I quickly jabbed him in the stomach three times, then roundhouse kicked him on the side of the head.

He quickly recovered and attacked me with a knife, managing to scratch my cheek and cut my arm.

I kicked the knife out of his hand and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm and throwing him over my shoulder.

He slammed against the ground and I said, "You won't win, Joker. Give up."

He pushed himself up and smiled. "Want to hear a joke?" He asked.

"No." I said sternly.

I was going to attack him again, but I was filled with electricity.

The Jokers cackle filled the room and he said, "Why so serious?"

I pushed myself off of the ground, realizing I was being shot with a lightning gun.

My vision became black, and I saw my family in the distance. I saw their smiles, and I felt their power and love reach me. My vision returned, and I stood up. Then, I began to glow.

The lightning gun exploded, but electricity still traveled through me. I extended a hand towards the Joker, and lightning shot from my finger tip.

BANG

"AAH!"

I snapped my head around and saw Robin on the floor.

"NO!" I screamed. I was lifted into the air, and the glow around me became stronger as rage boiled in my core. I could feel the electricity surging through me, consuming my entire being.

I screamed, and the entire room was filled with light.

...

The light faded, and I was standing on the ground. The Joker and his allies were all unconscious, and Raven shielded the Titans with her force field. Since I was no longer producing electricity, the force field faded.

I ran to Robin as tears flooded down my cheeks. I put a hand to his cheek and said, "Robin please, open your eyes. Say something, anything!"

"Jo?" He mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Yes, yes Robin it's me! You're going to be okay I promise!"

"Jo, calm down." Robin said.

I began to cry more and words started spilling out of my mouth.

"Robin I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry! What I said before, I didn't mean it. I really really wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt you. Now, you're... you're-" I began to cry more.

Robin chucked and patted my head. Wait a minute...

I looked up, and saw him smiling at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, starting to get really scared.

"I'm wearing a bullet proof vest, silly."

I looked at the blood on the ground. It was fake... A smile spread on my face and I hugged him, being happier than I had ever been.

A few minutes later the police showed up and took the unconscious Joker, along with his allies, to a maximum security prison in Gotham City.

As the police cars drove off, it felt like a gigantic weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

"It's over..." I whispered.

Robin came up to me from behind and said, "You must be glad it's over..."

"You bet."

"Now that it's over, can you come back to Titan's Tower, for good? No matter what?"

"Yes."

We all went back to Titan's Tower, and I spent the next couple of days bringing my stuff back to the tower. The day after I finally packed it all, the phone rang. I picked it up, and my most reliable source was telling me to meet him with the team.

After informing them and arriving, I told them not to say a word. Then we walked through the doors and I came face to face with Tom, my source.

"I came up with a bit of interesting info the other day." He said.

"Are you gonna say it, or are you just gonna waste my time?" I asked.

"Apparently, the Joker was sending money to manufacturing companies in an attempt to buy them out. He didn't group his allies immediately because he wanted them to keep the money flowing in."

"Why did he want to buy out manufacturing companies?" I asked.

"If you look closely, they are all manufacturing companies that supply superheroes with weapons."

"So if he bought out the companies, superheroes around the world would be weaponless and villains could cause utter mayhem and chaos." I concluded.

"Exactly."

"It all makes sense now... Thanks, Tom."

Tom left, leaving me with the Titans.

"You were right..." Robin said.

"I told you guys. I've been around this guy all my life. I know what goes on." I said.

"Alright then! C'mon guys, let's go!" Cyborg said, leaving the room.

I began to follow them, but Robin grabbed my arm. "Jo, wait."

I turned towards him, and he held both of my hands, lacing my fingers with his.

"Jo, there's something I have to tell you." He said.

"I have to tell you something too." I said.

We looked into each other's eyes, and said three words together.

"I love you."

We moved towards each other, closing the space between us. It was a sweet kiss, showing the other how much love they possess.

We pulled back after a few seconds, and smiled. Robin hugged me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we can be... something more?"

"Like...?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend."

I could tell Robin was embarrassed and giggled. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Robin rested his chin on my head and said, "Best, day, ever."

I giggled and said, "Yes, it is."

We headed back to Titans Tower, and kept our dating secret for a couple of days. Finally, we decided we were ready to tell everybody.

We walked into the living room side by side, and everyone's attention turned to us.

"Guys, I want to tell you something." Robin said.

He looked at me and smiled. Then, he held my hand and said, "We're dating now."

I smiled and looked up at him, and it was a few seconds before anyone said anything.

"I win!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy groaned and handed Cyborg a $20 bill.

"Why... I don't want to know." I said.

Everyone laughed. After that, each day was full of fun and adventure. We would fight bad guys, have fun, eat pizza, do stupid stuff, and sometimes Robin and I would go on dates together. Even though there will be some tough times, we'll get through it together. I would tell you about it, but that's a different story. As of now, this chapter of my life is complete, and I'm happy.

(A/N): Done! How'd you guys like it? Well, that's the end. This was really fun to write. Anyways, I hope you liked my story. I'm gonna go and finish up some other stories. M'kay, bai!


End file.
